Cesarstwo Alezjańskie
„Każdy jest winny, póki nie udowodni niewinności.” – Doktryny Alezjańskie Cesarstwo Alezjańskie , zwane też Pierwszym Cesarstwem CyrodiilA Life of Strife and StruggleThe Onus of the Oghma – Phrastus of Elinhir lub po prostu Pierwszym Cesarstwem The Slave Rebellion – Man's Triumph – Chancellor Abnur Tharn – państwo założone przez Cesarzową Alessię w roku 1E 243 po alezjańskiej rebelii niewolników i obaleniu władzy Ayleidów. Było pierwszym ustanowionym ludzkim cesarstwem w Cyrodill i drugim w Tamriel . Cesarstwo bierze swe początki w momencie zajęcia przez Alezjan Wieży z Białego ZłotaOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna i rozpalenia tam przez Alessię pierwszych Smoczych Ogni, wypędzając tym samym z CyroduPróby św. Alessji, wspierające Ayleidów, daedryczne siły MeridiiThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Terytoria Z początku Cesarstwo obejmowało terytoria całego Cyrodiil, by później w wyniku religijnej schizmy, stopniowo tracić zachodnie terytoria. Zajmując terytorium całego Nibenay, oraz terytoriów dzisiejszych hrabstw Brumy i Cheydinhal Rysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin, Cesarstwo Alezjańskie zdobyło później również tereny RiftuRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin, leżące na terenie dzisiejszego Królestwa SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. U szczycie swej potęgi uzyskało zwierzchnictwo nad królami Bretonów w Wysokiej SkaleBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King Eamond, a także zdobyło PograniczeLegenda Czerwonego Orła – Tredayn Dren, również leżące na terenie dzisiejszego Królestwa Skyrim. Kultura Choć w pierwszych latach swego trwania Cesarstwo zrzeszało obywateli różnych kultur, głównie ludzkichAdabal-a – Morihaus ale również meretycznych AyleidówOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna i zwierzokształtnych MinotaurówOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities, pod jedną religią będącą syntezą wielu bóstw ludzi i elfów,Shezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej to, nim nie minął pierwszy wiek jego trwaniaOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna, rozpoczęło przemianę w monokulturę Nibenejczyków i Img, pod monoteistyczną i ksenofobiczną religią czczącą Alessię oraz uznającą inne rasy za podrzędne i zasługujące na wyginięcie. Wyznawcy religii, pod imgskim prorokiem i założycielem tejże religii, Marukhiem , po paru dekadach doprowadzili do zamachu stanu ustanawiając teokratyczne rządy Porządku AlezjańskiegoOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Religia ustanawiała Alessię jako wcielenie Akatosha, a pozostałych bogów jako świętych, podrzędnych dla woli Alessji . Od tamtej pory wszelka inna religia była herezją wobec Alessji i ich przedstawiciele, podobnie jak przedstawiciele niższych ras, zasługiwali na śmierćOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Choć Cesarze wciąż posiadali władzę w CesarstwieRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin, podlegali oni zgromadzeniu najwyższych kapłanów jedynej bogini, zwanym Selektywą MarukhackąThe Exclusionary Mandates. W tych to czasach powstała pierwsza forma kodyfikacji prawa zwanego Doktrynami AlezjańskimiLegal Basics — Anchivius, M.Z.F., które choć uznawane za okrutne przez wieluOstatnia lekcja – Aegrothius Goth, wciąż stanowi bazę dzisiejszego prawa panującego w Trzecim CesarstwieLegal Basics — Anchivius, M.Z.F.. W Cesarstwie Alezjan, nawet rachuba czasu podlegała życiu Alessi, licząc lata od jej śmierci i apoteozy, nazywając je Latami Błogosławionej AlessiOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV. Sam rok był wyznaczany poprzez cykliczny rytm dokonywania przez arcykapłankę liturgii i rytuałów, który mimo różnych hipotez niektórych badaczyOstatnia lekcja – Aegrothius Goth, tempem nie różnił się od tempa lat liczonych w państwach ościennychOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV. Ze względu na swój fanatyzm Cesarstwo Alezjańskie było państwem siejącym zarówno strach jak i nienawiść od strony władców i ludności innych państwRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin Pięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha, znacznie utrudniając gospodarkę, która przez niezdatną rolnictwu ni wypasowi dżunglę porastającą całe Nibenay, opierała się niemalże wyłącznie na handlu . Przez to przez większość swego trwania Cesarstwo trwało w niedostatku, wyjąwszy krótki okres rządów cesarzowej Hestry i jej podbojówThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King EamondLegenda Czerwonego Orła – Tredayn Dren . Dla Alezjan nie było rozróżnienia między sprawami politycznymi ani religijnymiRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin, przez co każdy sprawujący urząd cywilny czy militarny miał nadawaną rangę podług jego hierarchii jako kapłan w Porządku AlezjańskimBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King Eamond, a decyzje prowadzone przez Selektywę nie brały pod uwagę ani ekonomicznej ani społecznej perspektywy, postrzegając każdy problem jako sprawę jedynie teologicznąRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Sam Porządek w ciągu niemal 21 wieków swego trwania rozpadł się na tysiące rozłamów spierających się między sobą o interpretację słów Alessi wypowiedzianych ustami Marukha, jej proroka, co doprowadziło do jego upadku z przyczyny nacisku zewnętrznych sił . Kultura Alezjan stanowiła podstawę dla kultury Cesarskich, która zwykle jest uznawana za synonimiczną z kulturą Nibenejczyków, umniejszając drugorzędną kulturę Colovian, która wydzieliła się z Cesarstwa w momencie zamachu stanu, przeprowadzonego przez Marukha. Nibenejczycy po dziś dzień słyną ze swego ekscentryzmu i inspirowanym Porządkiem Alezjańskim kultem tysięcy postaci świętych czy duchów przyrody, nieustannie poszerzając to grono . Historia Początki Początkowo zrzeszające wszystkich ludzi, którzy cierpieli pod jarzmem niewoli AyleidówAdabal-a – Morihaus, cesarstwo przez jeszcze ponad dwadzieścia lat po powstaniuOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV było rządzone przez Cesarzową Alessię oraz jej boskiego kochanka Morihausa. Pośród obywateli państwa można było wyróżnić rasy ludzi takie jak Nede, Keptu, Ket, Al-hared, Al-gemha, 'kreath i Kothringi, oraz rasę MinotaurówOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities, która pomagała ludziom w rebelii, a także samych Ayleidów, ułaskawionych przez cesarzową. Niektórzy z ayleidzkich książąt i królów, wciąż rządzili Cyrodiil jako wasale CesarstwaOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Choć jednym z pierwszych dekretów Alessi było ściganie wszelkich Ayleidów, trzymających się swej tradycji kultu Daedr, którzy ostali się w zakamarkach Cyrodu, i ich masowe egzekucjeDaedra Worship: The Ayleids – Phrastus of Elinhir. Alessia ustanowiła również na początku swego panowania religię, która była eleganckim połączeniem bóstw norskich i meretycznych. Dokonała tego w celu zaniechania konfliktów między, wychowanych w elfickiej kulturze, Nede, oraz sprzymierzonych z Cesarstwem, Królestwem Skyrim, którego ludność sceptycznie i z niechęcią odnosiła się do religii elfówShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. Do bóstw tych należeli Akatosh, MaraRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Shezarr, Kynareth, Julianos, Dibella, Zenithar, Stendarr i Arkay. Ze szczególnym naciskiem na część Akatosha, od którego Cesarzowa otrzymała swą Smoczą KrewPróby św. Alessji. Religijny fanatyzm Wraz ze śmiercią Alessi w 1E 266Oczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV, władzę w Cesarstwie objął jej syn, Belharza, po boskim ojcu noszący tytuł Człowieka-BykaOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. Panowanie Cesarza Belharzy jest mało znane, lecz wiadomo, że był kłopotany przez liczne próby odbicia Cyrodu przez hordy AyleidówOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV. Był dość mocno wiązany z ludem Minotaurów, do przesady podług której sam był z nimi utożsamiany, choć nie ma podłoża w historiografii by tak sądzićOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. Większość zapisków o nim została wymazana z historii przez Porządek AlezjańskiOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. W ostatnich latach III wieku Pierwszej EryOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna, na arenę polityczną Cesarstwa, weszła jedna z ważniejszych postaci jego historii. Imga, o imieniu Marukh, zaczął rozgłaszać herezję iż, w sennej wizji objawiła mu się zmarła Cesarzowa Alessia. Prorok przemawiał o tym, iż istnieje jedyny bóg i jest nim Akatosh, którego wcieleniem była Ta Oświecona, Alessia . Głosił również o niższości elfówOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna i innych, zwierzokształtnych rasOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities, wobec ludzi i małp, nakazując ich eksterminacjęOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia CinnaOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. Prorok szybko zyskał poparcie większości ludzkich obywateli Cesarstwa, tak że zaczął przewodzić potężnemu teokratycznemu stronnictwu. W 1E 361 jego siła polityczna była tak wielka, że z dawna przewyższył niąOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna syna Belharzy, Cesarza Ami-Ela . O ile nie wiadomo co się stało z Cesarzem i jego potomkami, fresk na zabytku zwanym Kamieniem Belharzy, przedstawia scenę zabójstwa mężczyzny z głową byka przez armię AlezjanOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities. Marukh od tego momentu rządzący Cesarstwem, ustanowił organem prawodawczym państwa Selektywę MarukhackąThe Exclusionary Mandates, stanowiącą najwyżej postanowionych kapłanówVindication for the Dragon Break – Fervidius Tharn, Arch-Prelate of the Maruhkati Selective ustanowionej przez niego monoteistycznej religii Porządku Alezjańskiego, od teraz agresywnie rozprzestrzenianej w każdy zakamarek Cyrodu . Dokonywał pogromu MinotaurówOn Minotaurs – Nonus Caprenius, Temporarily Unaffiliated Scholar of Imperial Antiquities i Ayleidów, włączając w to dotychczasowych wasalnych królów, od tego momentu wszyscy z nich przestali być obywatelami CesarstwaOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Najważniejszą zasadąLegal Basics — Anchivius, M.Z.F. ustanowionego przez niego okrutnego prawaOstatnia lekcja – Aegrothius Goth, Doktryn Alezjańskich, było: „Każdy jest winny, póki nie udowodni niewinności.”Legal Basics — Anchivius, M.Z.F.. Zachodnie Cyrodiil nie było aż tak podatne na indoktrynację religijną, do tego stopnia, że w IV wieku, terytoria wyżyny Coloviańskiej opuściły Cesarstwo, by razem z Falkret utworzyć państwo znane Posiadłościami Coloviańskimi . Nie żywili oni takiej nienawiści do Ayleidów, jaką piastowali mieszkańcy wschodu, tak więc pośród wielu miejsc do których emigrowały elfy, były właśnie Posiadłości, gdzie cieszyli się prawami obywatelskimiRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Klęski polityczne Dotychczas żyjące we względnym pokoju z Cesarstwem Alezjańskim, rozpościerające się na połaciach Skyrim, Wysokiej Skały i Morrowind, Cesarstwo Nordów, nie wkraczało na terytoria Alezjan. Po powstaniu Porządku Alezjańskiego, Nordowie w IV wieku zwrócili się w kierunku heretyckiego państwa, zabierając prawię połowę jego połaci, wchodząc głęboko w zatokę Nibenay . W roku 1E 420, gdy Cesarstwo Nordów kończyło swą Wojnę o Sukcesję, utraciło wszystkie swe terytoria, uwalniając tym samym Cesarstwo Alezjan , choć te znajdujące się teraz w nad wyraz osłabionym stanie. Przed 1E 448, z osłabienia gospodarczego skorzystała kolejna nacja coloviańska, tworząc niezależne Królestwo Skingrad, odcinając cały zachód od granic Cesarstwa Alezjan, wliczając w to Złote Wybrzeże. Gdy roku 1E 461 rządy obejmował pierwszy znany, od czasów Marukha, Cesarz o imieniu Gorieus, miał on do dyspozycji tylko, obrośnięte nieurodzajną dżunglą, Nibenay, pokrytą śniegiem północną granicę ze Skyrim i mały skrawek zdatny do wypasu na granicy z ResdaynThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Choć Cesarstwo wciąż podnosiło się z porażek, na uroczystość jego koronacji, w trwodze przed religijnym fanatyzmem przybyła spora część władców Tamriel, wliczając w to Najwyższego Króla Skyrim, Kjorica Białego i, przyjętych mimo nietolerancji wobec elfów, krasnoludzkiego Króla Vvardenfell, Dumaka Pół-Orka oraz wodza Chimerów, Indorila Nerevara. Stabilizacja granic Jako że większość terytoriów Cesarstwa porośnięte jest nieprzebraną dżunglą, lub leży na terytoriach górskich, w dużej mierze w klimacie dyktowanym klimatem mroźnego Skyrim, gospodarka żywnościowa podupadała, pchając Cesarstwo w stronę ekspansji. Alezjanie byli odgrodzeni od zachodu wrogimi państwami Colovian oraz Królestwem Anequiny, rządzącym przez Darloca Brae zwanego Potworem, a od wschodu równie groźnymi państwami Chimerów i Dwemerów oraz trującymi lasami Argonii. Jedyną drogą rozrostu granic było zaatakowanie podnoszącego się po upadku swego Cesarstwa, Królestwa Skyrim. W 1E 478, udało im się pokonać wojska Nordów w bitwie pod Sungardem, zabijając króla Kjorica oraz zajmując południowe tereny Skyrim, koło coloviańskiego Falkret. Sześć miesięcy potem, przetrzebione plagą ziemię Colovian, podnosiły się z klęski, wciąż jednak stanowiąc siłę zdolną mierzyć się z Alezjanami. Mimo to nowy Król Skingradu, Dorald, który żył w państwie Alezjan do czasu swej koronacji, będąc tam marukhackim kapłanem Alessi, postanowił oddać swe wielkie królestwo cesarzowi Gorieusowi, wcielając je do Cesarstwa. Wzbudziło to wśród ludności i szlachty Colovian oburzenie, sam jego młodszy brat Rysław Larich spotkał się z nim, odrzekł, iż już nie łączy ich krew, z miejsca odcinając mu głowę, zostając Królem Skingradu. Do Gorieusa doszły wieści o odwołaniu propozycji wcielenia Skingradu do Cesarstwa. Co uznał za akt pogardy w stosunku do Cesarstwa, odpowiedział więc ruszając z całą swą armią, przeciwko wyludnionemu Skingradowi. Z powodu powodzi, która zalała Zachodnią Knieję, armie spotkały się w mniej więcej w miejscu dzisiejszej Złotej Drogi, gdzie Rysław jak niby nic dworował sobie z Gorieusa, uznając iż winny był wysłać zaproszenie nim zjawił się w gości w Colovii. Nie mogący się obawiać wiele od młodzika, jako weteran onegdaj dławiący wiele powstań, Gorieus ruszył ze swą masywną armią naprzód, prosto w zasięg strzał łuczników Rysława, stacjonujących na niewidocznym z dna doliny płaskowyżu. Choć rzucili się do ucieczki, Alezjanie, spostrzegli, że wschód doliny został odgrodzony stoczonymi głazami, pozwalając im tylko napierać naprzód. Gorieus tak więc postąpił, a jego kurcząca się armia powoli goniła Rysława wgłąb lasów wyżyny Colovijskiej, aż do należącego do teścia Rysława, Króla Kvatch. Cesarska armia, choć wciąż liczniejsza od Colovian, była wycieńczona i nie mogła sprostać oblężeniu przygotowanej do ataku armii. Liżąc rany wycofała się więc na wschód do domu. Te wydarzenie zbliżyło do siebie wszystkie nacje Colovian, oraz doprowadziło do wprwoadzenia w 1E 479 otwartego zakazu praktykowania Alezjańskiej religii w, powoli przechodzącej w ręce elfoludzi, Hegemonni Dirennich, którzy zaczęli aktywnie napierać na Cesarstwo. W odpowiedzi na tępienie przez Hegemonię, wierzących w Alessię Bretonów, Cesarstwo Alezjańskie odpowiedziało przeprowadzając inwazję na Craglorn, szala rozpętanej wojny przechylała się w stronę DirennichA Life of Strife and Struggle – King Laloriaran Dynar , którzy zwyciężali w znamienitej większości bitewOstatnia lekcja – Aegrothius Goth. Nawet nowy Najwyższy Król Skyrim, Hoag, zwany Mordercą Elfów, dzielący sentymenty antymeretyczne Alezjan, zawiązał sojusz z elfami z Wysokiej Skały przeciwko Cesarstwu. Mimo to Alezjańska armia w 480 przedarła się przez Wrothgar i parła w kierunku krańca Glenumbry. Elfy zwabiły armię na Wrzosowiskach Glenumbrii, gdzie w bitwie tam rozegranej w roku 482 pokonała Alezjan, a następnie do roku 482, przeprowadzały eksterminację Alezjan i ich bretońskich popleczników. Akt ten przysporzył Alezjanom sporą liczbę męczenników, co wsparło ich polityczną propagandę po tej klęsce, która będzie rozpamiętywana przez tysiąclecia. Sama Hegemonia, choć zwycięska, utraciła spory ułamek swej armii, pozwalając w 500 roku na odebranie władzy elfom przez Bretonów . Po śmierci Hoaga w bitwie na Wrzosowiskach Glanumbrii, na tron wchodzi jego syn Ysmir Wulfharth, który podobnie jak przywódcy Hegemonii, zakazuje czci Alesji w Królestwie Skyrim. Kapłani zostali wbici na pale, a ich świątynie spalonePięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha. Choć mające wrogów ze wszystkich stron, z lekko polepszonym stanem gospodarczym, Cesarstwo Alezjańskie, trwało w stabilnym stanie terytorialnym przez prawie dwa tysiące lat . Wojownicza Cesarzowa Cesarstwo trwało w biedzie i niedostatku, aż do XI wieku, czasu Cesarzowej Hestry, która poprawiła stosunki Cesarstwa z państwami Colovian . W 1029 Hestra wysłała swe wojska przeciwko plugawemu wampirycznemu Królowi Styriche, który rządził swą armią nietoperzołaków i wilków, nad Verkarth, w Volenfell. To zwycięstwo znacznie poprawiło stosunki z Bretonami, którzy złożyli jej hołd wierności. Czyniąc Wysoką Skałę lennem Cesarstwa, Hestra pozwoliła na dyplomację ze światem zewnętrznym oraz wyznaczenie szlaków handlowych z owym sprzymierzeńcem, pierwszym od wieków izolacjiBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King Eamond. W roku następnym, 1030, Hestra zaatakowałaLegenda Czerwonego Orła – Tredayn Dren, należące z dawna do Skyrim, żyzneThe Elder Scrolls: Arena Pogranicze, którego mieszkańcy oddzielili się od nacji Nordów. Zdołała je na krótko zająć by po dwóch latach, w 1032, stracić je z rąk rebeliantów pod przywództwem Faolana, znanego lepiej pod tłumaczeniem swego imienia, Czerwonym Orłem. W odpowiedzi wysłała swą całą armię by ponownie zająć Pogranicze i zabić Czerwonego Orła. Cesarzowa wypowiedziała również wojnę argoniańskiemu piractwu, które gnieździło się zaraz przy wschodniej granicy w ostępach trujących bagien, szczegółowo zażądała głowy króla piratów, „Czerwonego” Brammana. Cesarska flota ruszyła głębiej w mokradła, niż jakakolwiek nierdzenna dla Argonii nacja kiedykolwiek zdołała, ewentualnie znajdując kryjówkę Brammana i pokonując jego siły. Razem z głową pirackiego króla sprezentowaną Hestrze, przywieźli ze sobą pierwsze rzetelne wzmianki o kulturze tego regionu . Znane są również wzmianki o zwiększeniu ataków Cesarstwa na tereny Valen, wiązane z umniejszeniem wzajemnej wrogości miedzy Colovianami, a Alezjanami. W późniejszych latach, wykraczających poza panowanie Hestry, Alezjanie atakowali z zażyłością również ziemie Elsweyr . Hestra zdołała również poprawić infrastrukturę drogową Cesarstwa, po której zostały, ówcześnie służące jako kamienie milowe, kamienie HestryWykład przy Tajemnym Uniwersytecie z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Kamienie te do dzisiaj znaleźć można we wschodnim Cyrodiil, a służą one, podobnie jak i inne obeliski postawione przez innych władców, jako dające moc magiczną Kamienie ZagładyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Środkowy Świt Wraz z dobrobytem rósł fanatyzm wiernych jedynej bogini, który wzmógł ksenofobię Alezjan do tego stopnia, że Selektywę przestało zadowalać tylko usunięcie obcej ludności, czy obcych bogów, musiała również usunąć elficki pierwiastek zalegający na Akatoshu. W tym celu arcyprałat Porządku, Fervidius Tharn, który uzyskał to stanowisko w 1188 rokuHouse Tharn of Nibenay – Count Opius Voteporix, odprawił rytuał ze swą Selektywą, tańcząc na Wieży z Białego Złota, wywołując Wyłom Smoka długi na tysiąc i osiem lat, zwany Środkowym ŚwitemGdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – Autor zbiorowy. Od tej pory Akatosh stanowił osobny od Auri-Ela, czy Alduina, byt, będąc czysto ludzkim tworem, a więc jedynym bogiem ludzkościGdzie byłeś podczas Wyłomu Smoka? – Autor zbiorowy. Upadek W roku 2200, Sloadowie w próbie podboju Tamriel wypuścili Thrassańską Plagę, która wybiła ponad połowę populacji kontynentu . Reakcją na to było skomponowanie Floty Wszystkich Flag w roku 2260, która pod przywództwem coloviańskiego Króla Anvil, Bendu Olo, przeprowadziła atak na Thras. Flota składała się z sił Colovii, Wysokiej Skały, ArgoniiJournal of Tsona-Ei, Part One, a także królestw Volenfell, przekonanych do uczestnictwa przez Olo . Po zmiażdżeniu sił Sloadów, wybiciu ich niemalże do wyginięcia i zatopieniu ich wysp, Olo zyskał dla siebie i dla całej nacji coloviańskiej wyjątkowy prestiż, który nadał Posiadłościom Coloviańskim przewagę dyplomatyczną nad Cesarstwem Alezjańskim. Cesarstwo w wyniku coraz większego fanatyzmu i idącymi za tym zaostrzeniami praw, w 2305 straciło poparcie Wysokiej Skały. Królowie Bretonów wymówili posłuszeństwo Cesarzowi, i choć Cesarstwo pod przywództwem Generała-Opata Priscusa Mactatora, dość prędko zdołało przemieścić swoje siły celem stłamszenia buntu, nie udało im się odzyskać kontroli nad Wysoką Skałą, nie mogąc przedrzeć się poza terytoria za Garnizonem BangkoraiBangkorai, Shield of High Rock – King Eamond. W wyniku tych działań w roku 2321Oczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV wybuchła Wojna Cnót, kiedy to Posiadłości Coloviańskie wykorzystały niezliczone rozłamy w praktykowaniu kultu Alessi i naparły na Cesarstwo . Bunty również wybuchły w Wysokiej SkaleA History of Daggerfall – Odiva Gallwood, przez co, walczący z fanatykami, mieszkańcy zatoki Iliac stracili ponad połowę swej ludnościThe War of Betony – Vulper Newgate. Klasztory były zrównywane z ziemią, niszcząc niemal wszystkie zapiski w nich przechowywaneOczyszczenie Katedry: Kroniki Świętych Braci Marukha, Tom IV. Wojna ewentualnie skończyła się dziesięć lat później w 2331, gdy Colovianie ostatecznie rozbili Cesarstwo Alezjan, kończąc z nim również czasy rządów Porządku Alezjańskiego . Przypisy en:Alessian Empire es:Imperio Alessiano fr:Empire Alessien it:Impero Alessiano ru:Алессианская империя Kategoria:Lore: Państwa